


I Couldn't Tell What Was So Similar About Us.

by GoldenHero



Series: 1,000 Days In My Heart. [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Force-Feeding, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is a young boy at a local Mental Insitute, imprisoned there for being able to control certain elements and being unable to feel pain. One day, he disappeared, leaving a group of investigators to go to the empty building and try to find the boy. But finding one boy is difficult when he is constantly running, and when he catches the eyes of the all-powerful Trip and Virus, things start to swirl into a fearful and terrifying cycle of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

 

Noiz's breath came out in harsh puffs as he ran, not looking back to the doctors who chased after him, calling out to him the language of this cursed country, Japanese. He was a German born 13 year old with sandy blonde hair, light green eyes and scars that covered almost his entire body. He couldn't feel these wounds, having born with a strange condition that he hadn't bothered to learn the name of, and one of his own that was the reason his mother and father had shipped him off to this island. 

He turned around a corner sharply before skidding to a stop, hearing the doctors stop as well, these were trainees, they didn't know what Noiz could do when he got angry. No, he wasn't that angry but he was defiantly aggravated and angered enough for him to use his power. 

Without turning around, he rose his hands up and clenched them into fists, hearing the creak and groan of the metal walls as they began to bend, the terrified screaming of doctors as they fled. Now, as he stood alone, alarms blaring all around him, he noticed something. 

His foot was bleeding heavily. 

He stared at his foot for a long while, hands draped at his sides, the walls still perched in their position of horribly bent, he knew he was alone. He took a deep breath before looking up and slowly continuing his trek down the hall, leaving a trail of red that stood out so much from the white floors. 

"They left, huh?" He murmured, a frown settling on his placid face, staring at the walls ahead of him, he walked on, knowing just where he wanted to go, and when people would come looking for him. 

He would wait. 

He knew how it would work. Those two always liked games. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trip wrinkled his nose at the man in front of him, he was shaking and looked as if he had just peed himself. Claiming that he needed him and Virus to help him. 

"I-it was a monster! I swear! He's kinda short with pale blonde hair and some really messed up eyes.... They-they looked like they didn't even hold anything! They were empty!" He cried, sniffling as he tried to explain, Virus appearing in the doorway, holding a vanilla colored pamphlet that was brimming with papers, he barely regarded the man as he slapped the papers onto the desk. 

"I found the kid that this guy is sniveling about." Trip hummed before he sighed softly and stood, ushering the man out of the room (Read as "tossed him out") before trotting back to his desk and sitting down in his swivel chair, Virus had a twin one that was just a few feet away from him since the office that they worked in was quite big, currently the non-twin of his own was leaning back in the chair as he read the papers before speaking. 

"Well, his name's Noiz, no last name to be found. Diagnosed with CIPA, not letting him feel pain and a strange and supernatural power over certain materials." Trip mused over it for a moment, "sounds interesting. When do we go?" Virus smirked and handed Trip a picture of the boy, glaring at the camera with an almost empty expression made him look almost priceless. A picture of the boy he knew only by memory, and now by name. 

"We go tonight. Then he's all ours." 

\----------------------------------

Noiz could sense when those two men walked into the building. He pressed his feet onto the floor, he had bandaged his foot after it had went numb from blood loss, and now he listened as the men walked around, he couldn't hear them, he felt them rather, but their footsteps sounded calm and quiet, almost so he couldn't feel them. 

But he remembered what their footsteps sounded like. He remembered when they first came to his cell, looking at him as if he was a toy or a piece of meat, and in an almost instinct, he hated it when people looked at him for to long, he rose up and with incredible strength and agility, punched one of them in the face. 

That was the last he saw of them, he didn't really care, they blended in with the crowd of people, doctors, patients, visitors, but whenever he saw a piece of candy or cake their faces would jolt back into his mind and cause him to be irritated once more. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before standing up and exiting the room, looking curiously down the hall, now he could audibly hear the sound of their footfalls, so he turned and ran, one of his feet slapping loudly on the tile while the other made a more dull thudding sound, since it was bandaged. 

"Noiz~" He recognized that voice, although it was faint, he could hear it and it fueled the irritataion inside of him, why couldn't people just leave him be? It was always so difficult and unfair that all he wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and sleep forever, he had almost no meaning in the world after all. 

He looked back for a moment, spotting Hersha, the large snake that had arrived with the two men as well as a giant blue lion, both casing after him and only making him smirk just a little and run faster, turning corners skillfully until he got to his destination; an air vent. With quick hands, he undid the screws and climbed inside, thanking his skinny build momentarily before turning and pulling the grate up just in time to see Hersha come to a stop, her jaw snapping open and grabbing onto the metal bars before tugging roughly, almost bringing Noiz with her. 

"Dammit! Let go, you Dummkof ((Idiot))!" He snapped, yanking the bars back roughly causing Hersha to let go and let Noiz to scurry away, but not for long. "Hersha! Follow him." Noiz growled quietly as he heard the snake slither into the vent with him, quickly catching up to him and coiling around his body and slowly began inching her way back, a thrashing Noiz in her grasp. 

"Nein! Lassen Sie much gehen((roughly translates into 'No! Let me go!))!" He yelled, anger fusing in his chest and causing the walls around the two to tremble, resulting in one of the men pulling Hersha out quickly and grabbing Noiz by his arms, pinning him onto the floor. 

"Gotcha!" The man, Trip, chirped, a coy smile settling on his face as his face got nearer and nearer to his face, a whisper slipping from his lips, "why don't we finish our game later? I'm sure that Virus would be happy to share you with me!" Noiz scowled at him and snarled back.

"Not in your life-time! I'm gonna escape!" 


End file.
